


For now, just dance with me

by DestinyKid



Series: Light and Dark intertwined [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dancing, Day Off, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyKid/pseuds/DestinyKid
Summary: You decide to take a day off from your usual duties, and spend the day in the Last City with the Drifter.





	For now, just dance with me

You woke to the feeling of warm, messy sheets. You rubbed the remaining grime from sleep out of your eyes as you shifted your body, being met with the sight of the Drifter. He was still buried deep under sleep, his features relaxed, and breaths steady.

It had been a couple of months since your first night with the Drifter. And since then, you’d started to spend most nights in his bed, rather than your own. Most nights, you were so exhausted for your duties that you instantly fell asleep, hardly having the energy to even speak with him. But on other nights, despite your exhaustion, you’d find yourself filling the evening with the Drifter with gambling, drinks, and _pleasure_. The previous night was the latter.

You slid your arm from under the sheets, tracing the Drifters markered shoulder. Your fingers slid along the harsh, ragged scar, feeling each curve and bump on the disfigured skin. You roamed to his face, and he stirred under your soft touch, drawing a slow breath as he woke from his slumber. His eyes fluttered open, and you cupped your hand across his face.

“Morning.” You whispered, circling your thumb over his marked check.

He groaned as he stretched his arms over you, then lazily hooked a hand around the nape of your neck.

“Morning? We’re in orbit, ain’t no such thing.” He murmured, his deep voice still rough from sleep.

You hit his scarred shoulder playfully, drawing a dramatic grunt from him.

“You know what I mean.”

“Hm.” His hand lowered from your neck to the small of your back, and he pulls you towards him.

You sunk into him, breathing in his scent as his arm wrapped over your shoulders. His bare chest was warm on yours, which drew a satisfied sigh from your lips. You looked up to him, and a small, suspicious smile was painted over his lips.

“What?”

He chuckled as he looked down to you, brushing his fingers over stray hairs on your face.

“Nothing, I was just havin’ a dream.”

You crossed your arms along his chest and rested your chin on them, still looking up to him with big eyes.

“What about?”

“Just the world, a peaceful one. What it be like if the Darkness never came, I guess.”

“Must have been nice.” You whispered, running your fingers back up to his disfigured shoulder.

“Yeah, you were there too. You wore a dress.”

You chuckled, perhaps a bit louder than you meant to.

“I don’t think you’ll ever see me in a dress Drifter, can’t exactly wear one on the field.”

“Yeah, I know. It was nice though.”

“Hm.”

You laid together for a moment longer, bodies warm, and fingers tracing over each other's skin. You groan as he eventually slipped out from under you. He pulled a pair of sweatpants up his body before leaning back over the bed to touch your check.

“I’ll get some coffee going.”

He left through the sliding door, and you laid under the warm sheets for a few more minutes before you forced yourself to sit up. You crawled out of the rather large bed, confused as you scanned the clutter of clothes and empty bottles scattered along the ground. After countless shots and beers, the previous night stirred in your mind like a haze, struggling to recall exactly where you stood when the Drifter had slipped you out of your clothes.

You groaned, then spotted the Drifters large robes. Images of you unfastening his belt and sliding the fabric off of his shoulders flashed through your mind, and you blushed slightly at the memory. You sighed and shrugged a borrowed robe over your shoulders, holding it tight across your naked body. You wandered over to the ceiling to-floor-windows, appreciating the stunning colors that painted over Earth's surface. You drank in the morning sun, that was just beginning to spill over the horizon. After a few moments, you walked past the sliding door into the kitchen, where the Drifter sat at the table, a steaming mug in hand.

“Damn, I should let you were that all the time.” He purred, eyeing you up and down.

You rolled your eyes and poured yourself a cup. With a steaming mug in your hands, you joined him at the table, carefully sipping at the hot brew.

“What you got planned for today?” He asked before sipping at his mug, while his spare arm leaned on the back of his chair.

“I’m not sure. I haven’t gotten any briefings or anything, guess I’ll just run some parols.” You respond, gently placing your cup on the table.

“When’s the last time you took a day off?”

You blinked, struggling to find an answer.

“Jeez, I’m not sure. Been a couple of months at least.” You replied.

“Why don’t you take one today. We can head to the City, take the day for ourselves. You know, I haven't actually been down there before.”

“I have, only a couple of times though, never stayed too long.”

“Well, it’ll nice to put down the guns for a day. What do you say, Guardian?”

“Sure, why not?”

\--------------------------

If only took you a few minutes after landing out of transmat to find yourselves completely lost in the chaos. The streets of the Last City were flooded in people, hundreds of civilians rushing to their jobs, or to the markets. You struggled to hold onto the Drifters hand through the stuffed streets until he pulled you into an empty ally.

“Jeez, it’s like everyone and their grandma decided to get out and about.”  He huffed.

You took a breath and looked back out to the street, thankful to be out of the wave of people.

“Yeah, might have been better if we waited till after rush hour.”

The Drifter sat against the wall, pulling his hood off of his head.

“Let’s wait till it quiets down a bit.”

You joined him on the ground and pulled your own hood off of your head. Before leaving the Derelict, you had both agreed that it would be best if no one recognized you. And while it was unlikely that anyone in the City would know the Drifters face, there was a decent chance that people would recognize yours.

After the Red War, you had attended a series of parades in celebration for winning the war. After nearly every civilian in the city laid their eyes on your face, almost everyone knew who you were, and what you have done for the City. Not wanting unnecessary attention, you had covered yourselves with heavy cloaks that the Drifter found stashed away. The cloaks had large hoods, which hid your faces well enough.

You sat in the alley for some time, until the chaos outside finally died down. You rose to your feet, pulled your hoods back over your heads, and headed back into the street as your Ghosts stayed out of sight. And with the large crowd of people gone, you were finally able to roam the streets peacefully.

You roamed around for some time, appreciating the beauty, and mixtures of cultures throughout the City. With the majority of the remainder of the Earths population living in one city, the staples of the old worlds cultures all found their ways into the Cities design. Art of all styles and colors were painted along the walls of buildings, and the tiles and bricks of other building displayed a variety of styles and designs. And while English was the Cities common language, you overheard many other languages being spoken. The Last City truly was the strengths and beauty of a whole world gathered in one place.

You eventually came to a large courtyard, with a large statue marking the middle of a round grass field. The statue was one of a woman. A Guardian, with your class, your armor, your hair, your _face_.

“Oh my God, is that you?” The Drifter exclaimed, stunned.

“Shh, keep it down.” You whispered, pulling your hood further over your head, not wanting the people around to recognize you.

“Wow, this is probably that last thing I expected.” He laughed.

“I didn’t have much of a choice, they insisted.” You muttered, embarrassment filling you.

In one hand, the statues stone fingers held a large, white orb that illuminated brightly, which represented your Light. And in the other, a shard of the Traveler. You honestly had no idea how the architects were able to convince the Vanguard to allow them to use a piece of the Traveler for such a project, but by the looks of it, they seem to have found a way.

The statue stood tall and proud, the items in its-, no, _your_ hands symbolizing your strength and your connection with the Traveler. At the base of the statue, engraved into the stone read the statues title; ‘Chosen One’.

“Guess these city folk appreciate Guardians more than I thought.” Drifter commented.

You decided to leave the courtyard before anyone had the chance to recognize your face, and resumed walking city streets. You roamed for hours, browsing the cities markets, occasionally coming by bands of children playing. They ran up and down the streets, toy hand canons and swords in hand, pretending to be Guardians. The sight warmed your soul, knowing that the children were no longer scared of the outside world, and rather grew proud, and looked up to Guardians.

As the evening sun approached the horizon, you felt the hollow pit of your stomach growl. And like clockwork, you came across a ramen shop.

“Hey, you hungry?” The Drifter asked.

“Yeah.” You replied.

“Okay, that lines pretty long, I’ll go.”

As the Drifter approached the shop, you decide to enter a nearby general store. The old woman behind the counter offered you a friendly welcome, not seeming to recognize you. You allowed a small sigh of relief to escape you, and with no one else in the small store, you pulled your large hood off of your head.

You browsed the shelves, which were littered a combination of clothes, toys, and other handmade items.

Nothing really interested you, until you came across a particular garment.

A simple dress came into your hands. The dress looked to be about medium in length and had a large cutout with thin straps covering the back.

The old woman called out to you from behind the counter.

“If you’d like to try that, there's a room in the back, dear.”

Hesitation filled you.

“Oh no, I’m…” You started, but looking at the dress, a strange unfamiliar feeling came over you. You liked it.

“Actually, yes. I’d like to try it on.”

Her smile was warm as she directed you to the small changing room. You closed the door and pulled your heavy cloak over your head, then slipped off your other garments. You struggled into the dress, unsure of how the series of straps were supposed to be arranged along your back. You eventually got the dress on right, and shocked yourself in the mirror.

The fabric hung tightly to your frame, and flowed out slightly at your waist. It was short, ending right at your knees. You turned and looked at the exposed skin of your back, and the unsurprisingly unmarked skin. The skin had been pierced by blades and bullets countless times, but your Ghost was damn good at his job, keeping your body healed, and unscarred.

While the dress was beautiful, you felt awkward in your large boots, and without your usual tight fitting bra. Regardless, you felt drawn to the garment, it felt right. And you knew someone who would probably love it more than you.

You had your Ghost transmat your clothes away, and left the room with your large cloak under your arm. As you came back into her view, the store owner clasped her hands together and smiled.

“Oh dear, that's so lovely. You seem to like it.”

You smiled, slightly embarrassed, but proud all the same.

“I do, it’s beautiful.”

You approached her and reached into the glimmer filled pocket of your cloak.

“How much?”

The woman's smile never fades as she raised up her hands, refusing your glimmer.

“It’s your’s dear.”

“Oh, ma’am, I-”

“It’s quite alright, it’s the least I can do after all you’ve done for us.”

More embarrassment filled you were struck by realization.

“You know.”

“Why of course I do, that statue at the courtyard got every detail on your face perfectly.”

She then walked around the counter, approaching you.

“My son, his wife, and their children were being held in a prison camp during the Red War. They were just about to be executed, until their captors got word that their leader was defeated.”

The woman took your hands in hers, her eyes watering slightly.

“They ran, being the cowards they are, and my son and his family escaped. When you defeated that monster, you saved the people who are dearest to me. And for that dear, I am forever grateful. And I’ve waited a long time to thank you, so please, take the dress. I’d be honored if you’d have it.”

Your smile was wide, her kindness warming your soul.

“Thank you ma’am.”

“Of course dear.”

You pulled your cloak back over your body, hiding your new dress as you pulled the hood over your head. You waved goodbye one last time before leaving the store.

By the time you returned to the ramen shop, the Drifter was just finishing up with his order. He spotted you, and approached you with two steaming cups in hand. You were careful to keep your cloak covered over you, not wanting to expose yourself just yet.

“Find anything in the markets?” He asked as he handed you your cup and fork.

“Yes I did, but I’ll show you later.”

“Hm, ok. Hey, come over here.” He said as he pulled you into an empty alley.

“What are we doing here?” You questioned.

“I heard while I was in line that there's a pretty nice spot in the middle of the city, right under the Traveler. I ain’t walking that far though.”

With no one around, you pulled out your Ghosts and transmatted to the spot.

When your feet found solid ground again, you found yourself in a beautiful garden. All kinds of colorful trees and flowers decorated the space. With your still warm cup in your hands, you approached the edges of a large lake, which marked the middle of the garden, and the city. A golden plat laid in the ground, at the edges of the water, and with words engraved into it.

_Our City, Our Light_

You looked straight up, and you saw nothing but the Traveler, you had to look ahead to even see the sky, which has turned into a dark night sky. Small lanterns glowed, illuminating the trees and flowers. And with the night sky above, the no one was around, except for you and the Drifter.

You found a stone bench, and ate your meal together, cuddling close in the crisp air.

“Did you enjoy today hun?”

“I did, it was nice. I like to know what I'm fighting for.

“It wasn't half bad, that statue was quite a surprise though.”

You chuckled, then placed your now empty cup on the ground, then stood in front of the Drifter.

“Well, I got one more surprise for you.”

“Oh yeah? This that secret thing you bought at the market?”

“Maybe, close your eyes.”

“Do I really have to?”

“Just do it, please.”

He groaned, but did as you said. With his eyes closed, you slipped the heavy cloak off of your shoulders. Goosebumps formed all along you as a large amount of your skin became exposed to the night air. Regardless, you tossed the cloak onto the bench beside the Drifter. You then stepped to him, and slipped your hands in his.

“Open.”

His eyes opened, and shock filled his features.

“Wow, you-”

“What do you think?” You purred, as you did a playful twirl. “Thought you might like it, after that dream you had.”

He said nothing as he continued to look you over.

You approached him again, placing your hands on his shoulders.

“Drifter?”

He stuttered, a shaky laugh escaping him.

“I don’t know what to say, love. I just never thought I’d see you so…”

“Awkward?” You admitted. “It’s ok, I feel pretty awkward.”

“Beautiful.” He breathed as he rose from the bench, inches from you.

“It’s-...you’re beautiful.”

You blushed, and took a step from him, then spun around and offered him your hand.

“You wanna dance? I’m all dressed up and everything.”

He chuckled as he approached you, taking your hand and slipping his other around your waist. With no music to pace yourselves, your feet danced sloppily, and you giggled as he acansionly spun you around his arm. You were both of your clearly out of touch with your movements, but enjoyed each second nonetheless. After a few minutes, you abandoned your whacky dancing, and found your body's rocking together at a slow pace. Your head and arms found his chest, and he wrapped his cloak around your exposed skin, shielding you from the chilly night wind.

“I don’t think I’ve been that surprised in a hundred years.” He stuttered, the remains of his shock still in his voice.

“I wanted to.”

“Guardian, I-.” You moved your head from his chest and looked to him.

“I don’t deserve someone like you. I’ve done llotta’ bad things in this life, and lots of people are comin’ after me. You got folks after you too, and ain’t no one stopping for you, for _us_.”

“Are you?”

“Yeah, you know I am. I just...don’t know if things will always be this way. Anything can happen.”

“Drifter I-...” You struggled, your hands finding his shoulders.

“Lets...just take moments like this. With each other, and appreciate them while we can. I know you’re thinking logically, but we can’t live being afraid of what the future might hold.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I just don’t always know what I should do.” He mumbled.

“For now, just dance with me.”

He chuckled, then cupped his hand around the side of your neck. He rested his forehead on yours, breathing you in. Your eyes fluttered as his breath met your face, warm against you in the chilly wind.

“Alright.”

You tilted up and pressed your lips to his, searching his mouth for his ambition, his promises, his _love_. As he returned the kiss, you smiled against him, and swore to cherish this precious moment, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave any request below.


End file.
